Kissing Jade West A Jori Story
by stelaLTMSYF
Summary: Es la persona con la que peor te llevas, pero la sientes como algo más y quieres sentirla de esa manera. Te crees que todo irá bien, pero los hechos hablan por si solo y Jade West nota, nota que te gusta. ¿Como terminará la cosa?


**ES UN RELATO CORTO jORI, POR SUPUESTO Y BUENO, SOLO DIGANME QUE TAL LES PARECE, GRACIAS.**

***visiten mi otra hitoria jori si esta les gusta "A 3 Metros Sobre El Cielo"**

Todo el mundo te advierte de lo que vas a hacer, pero no escuchas a nadie y te arriesgas a ello. Es una misión suicida en la que puedes perderlo todo por ella, pero lo haces sin pensarlo. Te gusta todo de ella, por que todo su ella es demencial. Es como una diosa para tu vista, pero a la vez, es endemoniada como ella misma. Te pones nerviosa cuando se acerca a ti, es lo que tiene Jade West, nunca sabes como será para tu.

Los días pasan, y cada vez caes más en ella. No le caes bien, pero es ella la que se acerca ahora y te gusta, aunque solo sea para ponerte de mal humor:

-Vega- tu apellido en su boca es música para tus oídos- Sikowitz nos está buscando para la obra, vamos, no quiero llegar tarde.

-Espera, que tengo que coger unas cosas- no quiero llegar a la clase Sikowitz y que perdamos este momento, asique aprovecho- Espera.

-Oh, vamos, Vega, ¿cuántas cosas debes coger?- se irrita, lo he conseguido.

-Solo espera, Jade.- vuelvo a meter los libros en el casillero, solo un poco de juego más.

-Entonces te dejo aquí, ya te veo en clase- responde esta cuando me pongo nerviosa.

Debo de hacer algo antes de que se marche por lo que empiezo a buscar alguna cosa que me sirva para que se quede. Algo, lo que sea. Observo, arriesgado, pero me servirá: hoy lleva una especie de chaqueta que le queda muy grande, asique engancho pronto una pequeña parte a la taquilla antes de que se valla.

Esta comienza a irse cuando la chaqueta no da más de si y en vez de atrapar a Jade, lo que hace es que una gran parte de su chaqueta se rompa:

-¿Qué pasó?- se vuelve esta enseguida.

Vale, me salió mal, pero al menos, volvió:

-Creo que se enganchó- respondo mientras quito la tema de la parte de mi taquilla.

Me doy cuenta del gran agujero que se formó en este, casi me siento culpable por haber hecho aquello:

-Mierda- responde esta mientras se quita la chaqueta.

Entonces me doy cuenta. Esta lleva solo una camisa de tirantas bajo aquella chaqueta con un gran escote, casi me da vértigo mirar; asique aparto la vista. Esta, enseguida lo nota y me mira:

-¿Qué?- respondo lo más tranquila posible, pero mis nervios me traicionan.

-Me estabas mirando al escote- sigo con mi vista en el casillero- Vega, me estabas mirando- responde esta una vez más- No me mientas.

-Yo no te estaba mirando al escote- intento negar, pero los nervios hacen que me tiemble la voz, maldita sea.

Es entonces cuando noto como esta se aproxima y, por instinto, me quito del casillero, segundo antes de que esta cierre la puerta de un manotazo. Me vuelvo a ella asustada, creo que me pegará; pero me equivoco. En su mirada, no está la cólera o la rabia o el desprecio, si no que parece disfrutar el momento. Toda mi yo se confunde:

-Victoria Vega- es la primera vez que dice mi nombre entero, lo que hace que me ponga más nerviosa- mírame a los ojos y dime que no me has mirado- la miro, intento aguantar la mirada acusadora, pero es demasiada poderosa para mi.

-No te he mirado el escote- respondo de nuevo mientras me vuelvo y me pongo tras ella.

Esta enseguida se vuelve a mi y empieza como a acorralarme:

-Con que la señorita Vega tiene pensamientos sucios, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

-Jade, no digas tonterías- intento sonar lo más tranquila posible mientras retrocedo- Yo no te miré nada- busco con la mano la puerta del conserje para cerrarme en el lugar antes de que Jade me ponga más nerviosa, pero o no llego, o no la encuentro.

-Pues valla, que disgusto- la miro- me hubiera encantado que así fuera sido.

Casi tropiezo cuando escucho aquello, pero sigo hacia atrás, ¿dónde está la maldita puerta del conserje?

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto con miedo a la respuesta.

-No sigas negándolo, Vega, veo como me miras- me pongo blanca- se que te gusto- y por fin llego a algo.

Me giró hacia a tras, pero no es la puerta del conserje lo que encuentro, si no la pared de la sala del conserje. Me giro entonces hacia Jade, pero esta ha sido más rápida que yo y ha cerrado la puerta del conserje y, por su sonrisa, con llave incluido:

-¿Por qué has cerrado la puerta del conserje, Jade?- demando.

-Para que tengamos más privacidad, ¿no?- se acerca a mí, a lo que vuelvo a estamparme contra la pared, quiero salir de allí, pero se ve que será imposible.

-Jade, ¿qué haces?- pregunto cuando veo que sus manos me encierran contra la pared.

-Lo que debí de hacer hace mucho tiempo atrás- responde esta cuando noto sus manos posándose en mis caderas.

-Jade…

Me quedo sin respiración. No me ha tocado ni si quiera mi piel y ya muero por dentro por que no se quede ahí, y no lo hará. Poco a poco rodea mi cintura, dibujando con sus manos cada centímetro de ella, cuando entra más allá de la ropa. Noto sus manos enseguida y tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Jade lo nota y, por su sonrisa, le gusta. Sus manos van lentas, pero llegan a mi vientre donde podrá notar mi piel de gallina. Empieza a de nuevo el camino de vuelta a mi cintura, a lo que por fin se acerca a mi boca a lo que cierro mis ojos al momento esperando el beso, pero no llega. Noto sus manos en mi cintura, pero no sus labios sobre los míos.

-Pídemelo- la oigo decir cuando abro los ojos para mirarla- pídeme que lo haga- se acerca a mis labios a lo que busco el beso, pero esta me para apoyando su cuerpo con el mio sintiéndola entera- Hazlo…

La miro y no puedo resistirme. Ha ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra:

-Bésame- consigo responder.

Esta sonríe y se acerca a mí. Lo busco de nuevo, pero se para y vuelve a sonreír. La miro, tengo miedo a que no lo haga, pero lo consigo. Apoya sus labios contra los míos en un beso increíble. Sus labios saben a fresa y me encanta.

Noto entonces como sus manos bajan hacia mi trasero. Sabe como hacerlo, como tocar cada parte para que sea sensual, pero a la vez dulce. Tiene experiencia, por lo que me dejo llevar. Muevo entonces mis manos y las apoyo en su cuello sintiendo su piel por primera vez. Lo acaricio, lo hago mio, pero no sé como actuar, asique la dejo.

Esta lo nota, por lo que posa sus manos en mi trasero, subiéndome apoyándome sobre una especie de tarima que sobresalía de la pared. Mi cuerpo actúa solo, por lo que va en busca de ella. Esta lo nota y baja entonces su mano derecha hacia mi cintura, cadera, hasta que llega a mi pierna. Aprovecha entonces y, a la vez que va bajando por mi cuello, besando cada centímetro de mi piel, su mano sube hacia arriba. Tengo pantalones, pero cada movimiento se nota perfectamente. Mi piel se eriza a cada aproximación que hace esta. La miro y busco entonces su boca otra vez, es como veneno para mí, un veneno que no mata, si no que te vuelves adicto a él, y yo ya estoy metida de lleno.

Pronto noto como sus manos van a mi cinturón y lo desata, al igual que mi pantalón dejando ver mis braguitas. Sube su mano por vientre describiendo un sendero con su dedo cuando empieza a bajar. A medida que va llegando, mi cuerpo empieza a estremecerse y a quererlo más, lo que hace que, cuando llegué a la zona deje dejar un suspiro. Esta lo nota, estoy muy excitada, y no pierde el tiempo. Pronto noto como mi cuerpo lo va disfrutando a medida que va aumentando el movimiento de su mano. Me agarro a ella y noto su cuerpo y su mano que me hace disfrutar. Más y más, me cuesta respirar, pero Jade parece disfrutarlo, por lo que aumenta más el ritmo haciendo que me cueste más y más callarme. Asique me calla de nuevo con un beso cuando no puedo más. Aumento el beso para acallar el grito de placer que me provoca aquella situación. Esta sonríe, lo ha conseguido, pero la cosa no parará aquí.

Me bajé entonces de allí y la empujé contra la pared volviéndola a besar. Mis manos volaron a su cintura bajando a su trasero.

-Ahora me toca a mi- respondo mientras la beso.

-Hazlo- susurra esta a la oreja al instante

La miro y sonrío. Dos buenas se habían juntado. Dos que solo querían lo mismo. Asique, no tardé. Volví a besarla cuando bajé por su falda hasta meterme bajo ella. Esta enseguida busca mi cuerpo y no la hago derogar, me acerco a ella, pero antes, hagamos que disfrute un poco.

Busco sus manos y las ato a la pared para que quede inmovilizada:

-Vaya, Vega, no eres tan santa como pareces.

-Ni mucho menos, respondo mientras que la beso. Toda su ella me sabe a fresa, fresa acida, una delicia para mis labios. No dejo un trozo sin saber que es mio. Su boca, su cuello, hasta llegar a su escote. Me vuelve loca y no puedo remediarlo y no aguanto más. Vuelvo mis manos a su cuello, mientras que la otra vuela hacia su cintura, para meterse de nuevo en sus partes. Noto como esta lo disfruta como yo, estamos sedientas de la otra.

Jade pronto empieza a moverse y contonearse cuando me nota. Me siente, me toca, me besa haciendo que yo disfrute también. Solo quiero que lo note, asique aumento el ritmo como lo había hecho ella. Suspira intentado ahogar el gemido de su boca. La ayudo besándola, saboreando el labio, mordiendo suavemente el inferior cuando su cuerpo no da más de si. La toco, cada parte de ella es única, su cadera, su pecho, toda ella me enloquece. Sonríe volviendo a besar. La tensión ha terminado, o, ¿acaba de empezar?

Lo que sé, es que desde aquel momento, sé que es mía y siempre lo será. Aquel es nuestro sitio y siempre volvemos a él. Solo una sonrisa en medio del pasillo y sé que ha llegado el momento. Corro sin dudar por que es eso lo que hace los amantes. Amantes furtivos, pero que se desatan en aquel lugar.

Lo que pasa en el armario del conserje se queda allí, ¿no es asín?


End file.
